Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen *'Occupation': Piston Cup/World Grand Prix Race Car *'Performer': Owen Wilson, Keith Ferguson Lightning McQueen is the main protagonist in Cars and the deurotagonist in Cars 2. ''Cars'' Lightning is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!"). He is #95 in the movie, and at the beginning of the movie, he is racing his first Piston Cup race in Nashville, Tennessee, and is winning. At the end of the film, he lost the race out of good intentions, and got a new paint job, but still sponsored by Rust-eze, although at the beginning of the film, he wanted a Dinoco sponsorship. ''Cars 2'' Number 95 Lightning McQueen is still a hotshot racecar, but his rookie days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, Lightning has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of four Piston Cups. After his latest win, Lightning returns home to enjoy life in the slow lane for a while with sweetheart Sally, best friend Mater and the rest of his Radiator Springs family. His off-season is unexpectedly cut short when Mater inadvertently prompts Lightning to enter the World Grand Prix, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that will take him around the globe. With a fresh custom paint job and real, working headlights, Lightning sets off to Japan, Italy and England with Mater in tow for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest cars in the world tests more than his racing skills when Lightning realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain. Specifications *Make model: Handmade *Top speed: 200 mph *Zero to 60: 3.2 seconds *Engine: V-8 *Horsepower: 750 *Hometown: Radiotor Springs, Caburator Canyon Lightning has coil-over shocks with tubular A arm front suspension, a solid axle rear end and vented disc brakes at all four wheels. He also has air flaps on his roof to prevent flipping. Trivia *His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. *In the first official teaser trailer of Cars 2, for unknown reasons, Lightning McQueen has on his Rust-eze customization. *Lightning McQueen, along with other countless versions of him, have been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line, and also in the Cars Toons Die-Cast Line. *In Toy Story 3 in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 racing number with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. A toy similar to Lightning can also be seen. *Lightning's back bumper is yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racers (Ford GT40)[2]. *After Lightning's redesign in Cars 2, he has working headlights instead of stickers. *In Tokyo an advertisement for a vaccum cleaner named "Lightning McClean" is seen. *If a LEGO Set included World Grand Prix Lightning McQueen, his wheels would be golden. *Lightning's biggest fan is Cartney Brakin. Appearance Feature Films LightningMcQueenCars.png|Cars Lightning_Cars2.png|Cars 2 Short Films 112.png|Monster Truck Mater lightning.png|Mater the Greater HeavyMetalMater.png|Heavy Metal Mater TokyoMater.png|Tokyo Mater MaterPrivateEye.png|Mater Private Eye -Matadormcqueen.jpg|El Materdor 150px-Lightning_mqueen_hawk.jpg|Air Mater 830px-TVShowHostMoonMater.png|Moon Mater Carsteaser.jpg|Cars 2005 Teaser Trailer LightningMcQueenTimeTravelMater.jpg|Time Travel Mater 005.PNG|Unidentified Flying Mater lightning rescue squad mater.jpg|Rescue Squad Mater mater and the ghostlight mcq.jpg|Mater and the Ghostlight Gallery 830px-Imperial Palace forest.jpg 830px-Lightning mcqueen monster truck mater.png 830px-Moon mater lightning.png Heavymetalmcqueen.jpeg Lightning-dragon.jpeg Lt.png Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Racing cars Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Characters Category:2006 piston cup season racers Category:Lightning McQueen Category:Radiator springs occupants Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Racing car Category:Race cars Category:race car Category:2005 Piston Cup Season Category:Video Games Characters Category:Tokyo mater characters Category:Moon mater characters Category:El Materdor Characters Category:Mater the Greater Characters Category:Rescue Squad Mater Characters Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Characters